


Just Kiss Me, Please

by The_Stars_Above28



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_Above28/pseuds/The_Stars_Above28
Summary: Jughead helps Betty avoid some gossipy girls. [Bughead fluff, set before season one]
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Just Kiss Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bughead Drabble Challenge prompt: "Can’t handle it."
> 
> -takes place before season one-

_Oh no, not again._ Betty ducked her head to avoid the gaze of yet another well-meaning, but nosy Riverdale citizen. She could tell they were simply dying to chat about Polly and ask how she was. Sure, it would start off innocently enough: asking Betty how her family was coping and if she was getting excited for school. But it always circled back around to Polly and her sister’s mental health. Betty thought she might lose her mind if one more person patronizingly asked: “Wasn’t she worried about going crazy like her poor sister?” 

Across the street, a group of student council girls stop and stare as they notice Betty. Unsubtle gesturing occurs as the girls debate. Consensus reached, the girls saunter across the street like animals scenting weak prey- or in this case, hot gossip. Betty speeds up, careening around the corner and slamming into a broad chest. 

Strong hands steadying her, Betty blinks up at the boy she’s known for years as Archie’s best guy friend. With his legendary beanie, leather jacket, and a slightly concerned expression: Jughead Jones gazes down at her. 

“Betty? What’s wrong?” 

She casts a quick glance over her shoulder. 

“Kiss me.” 

“What?” Releasing his grip on her, Jughead steps back in shock. 

“Just kiss me.” Betty steps forward, watching as the girls approach in her peripheral vision. “I’m gonna lose it if I have to talk to one more person about Polly. _Please,_ Jug.” 

Eyes dropping to her lips, Jughead notices the approaching cluster of curious girls. 

“Juggy, please.” As the clicking sound of high heels on pavement increases, Betty is well and truly trapped. He can't miss how she's anxiously biting her bottom lip. Jughead’s never claimed to be a saint. 

“Alright, Betts.” Betty stares up at him as he leans down, one finger tilting her head up. It’s only a simple kiss, or it should be. But Jughead steps closer, his hand moving to cup the back of her neck, and the other wrapping tightly around her waist. He feels a light tug pulling him even closer and she’s clinging to his jacket like an anchor. 

They hear the student council girls stop walking abruptly. When it becomes clear Jughead and Betty show no sign of stopping anytime soon, they noisily dissipate with loud whispers. 

When they’ve gone, Betty breaks the kiss- blushing bright red. Jughead’s gripping her tighter than he ever meant to and Betty is still holding tight to his jacket. 

“I’m sorry about that- those girls only care about gossip. I know they want to grill me about Polly and I just can’t handle it right now.” she says with a slight shudder. 

Jughead nods in understanding. 

“Well. Anything I can do to assist.” He says, his lips quirking up as he observes the quintessential girl next door. 

Betty lets go, stepping back. “Right! So...thanks. For saving me and all.” 

“Anytime. Want to go to Pop’s? I’m starving.” Jughead walks off, not waiting to see if she’ll follow. 

Staring, Betty trails after him, wondering if there’s more to Jughead than she’s always thought. 

Looking back, Jughead grins at her. It strikes Betty as something she hasn’t seen that often and she grins back. 

“C’mon, Betts!” 

Stopping, he holds out a hand to her. With their hands entwined, Betty and Jughead head toward Pop’s. Betty revels in the way it feels to walk down the street holding Jughead’s hand. It feels like it should always be this way. If her mother could see her now…but for the moment, she’s firmly in the present. Stealing glances at him when she thinks he isn’t looking, Betty watches Jughead and wonders if he feels it too. Riverdale is on the cusp of change and she can’t help thinking it’s going to be for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
